1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game apparatus and more specifically to game apparatus adapted to be used with thrown objects where the purpose of the game is to penetrate a barrier with the thrown object to reach an interior region of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many games are played with apparatus that are intended to provide targets for objects to be thrown at the apparatus. In the game of horseshoes, for example, a stake provides a target for horseshoes which are thrown at the stake.
Other types of game apparatus form a barrier between the player and the target. In this type of apparatus, the object must not only be thrown at the target but also be delivered with sufficient accuracy to penetrate the barrier. One such game apparatus is commonly referred to as Frisbee.RTM. Golf, where the object to be thrown is a common disk and the target has a special construction, including a penetrable barrier. More specifically, the target includes a supporting pole and a top panel having a perimeter region from which are hung a plurality of chains that extend under the force of gravity into proximity with a bottom panel which forms a tray. Both the top panel and the bottom panel have circular configurations which are symmetrical about an axis passing through the support pole. This enables the target to be addressed from any side. In Frisbee.RTM. Golf, opponents play the game by facing the same target. For this reason, the target is not adapted to be addressed from only one direction as is the case with opponents in the game of horseshoes, which face each other and address separate targets.
The apparatus used in Frisbee.RTM. Golf is intended for use out of doors and is not adapted for disposition within an office. In doors, there is usually not sufficient space to enable a support pole to be placed in the middle of a room. The targets associated with the prior art are not adapted to be positioned next to a wall as they are designed to be addressed from any position around the support pole.